Rally the Forces
by Hidden Waterbird
Summary: The world has changed. The human world has fallen under siege of the decepticons. Some work as slaves, some perish and some are brave enough stand up and fight alongside the last of the autobots. Will they triumph?
1. Chapter 1

The world had changed. Autobot's were now a publicly known race, as were the decepticons. The war between the rivals soon took a turn for the worst when the leader of the autobot faction known as Optimus Prime, was offlined by Decepticon leader Megatron. The human race put up a fight but after their governments and military crumbled the humans were forced to surrender or face extinction. Those who are able work as slaves, those who are not are left to die or aid in raising the young. The remaining Autobot's were forced to retreat and hide, standing as the humans only hope. Now all they can do is rally their forces and take out the decepticons, one by one.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! I just came up with this and need some feedback... I am desperately trying to stick to my others stories but me being the potato I am...my brain just... ugh**

The soldier groaned as he woke up, his limbs heavy and stiff from another day of training. He yawned, hissed a little at his straining muscles as he swung his legs off the bed and stood up to prepare for the day. He shrugged on his clothes, a simple tank, cargo pants and his beloved boots, worn down to encase his feet perfectly. Toothbrush in mouth, the soldier glimpsed the time on his watch and spluttered. He was very late. The soldier bustled around his room, picking up the odd item he needed for the days events and hurried out the door, cringing a little at the site of his rugged black hair which had decided to stick out at as many angles as possible. As he jogged down the corridor he saw his watch beeped, and groaned as he realized who was calling him. He fumbled for the answer button, cringing as his comrade, Miko Nakadi, hollered through his comm.

"Jack Darby, where in the pit are you? The briefing started ten minutes ago!"

"Uh," He coughed a little wondering what excuse would be the most convincing. "I was training and lost track of time."

"You slept in again didn't you?"

"No! Of course not." Jack protested as he bounded down the corridors.

"Yes you did."

Jack smirked a little. "You know me way too well."

"It's my job."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm just passing the lab, be there in a click."

"You better be or Arcee's going to have your head."

Jack rolled his eyes and shut off the comm, picking up the pace a little as he neared the conference room. Jack murmured a quick apology as he bumped into a couple of obvious mechanics, groaning as the grease came off on his arm. He quickly wiped it off only to make his hands even more of a mess.

"Brilliant." He sighed, wiping his hands on his pants as he finally arrived at the conference room. The door loomed before him but Jack didn't hesitate. He was quietly hoping that he could slip in the back and Arcee wouldn't notice. He attempted to do so, opening the door as quietly as he could and hunching down slightly as he shamefully made his way over to Miko. The room was dark, a hologram the only light as it projected out a map of some sorts above the rooms heads. Jack could hear Arcee speaking, explaining the mission, Ironhide stepping in every now and then to pitch in a warning. Jack still wasn't used to the idea of having new bots around, especially after Optimus' passing. Ironhide quickly joined their ranks when his partner William Lennox was reassigned to this base and others such as Prowl, Jazz and the unexpected return of Wheeljack. He continued shuffling towards his comrade but quickly stopped when Arcee spotted him amongst the others. She stopped speaking and Jack swallowed.

"Jack, so nice of you to join us." Arcee said, sarcasm dripping off every word. The room quietly rumbled with sniggers as Jack smiled sheepishly and came to a standstill, folding his arms and clearly focusing his attention on the projection. Arcee rolled her eyes and continued.

"Today we are splitting up. The alpha team will fly out to this quadrant." Arcee zoomed in on the projection, showing a small camp. "Decepticons have approximately 72 humans detained there and engaged in manual labor. Your job is to infiltrate and retrieve." Jack and Miko's eyes widened as murmurs spread round the room, mostly of interest. It wasn't often that the autobots let humans assist in mission that involved rescuing the enslaved. Arcee raised her hand, hushing the small array of humans in the room.

"You may be wondering why we have decided to allow you to assist in this retrieval." She said, nodding to Ironhide who activated a second projection. A gasp rushed through the crowd as the image pixelated to a clear extent. "These are scraplets." Arcee said, gesturing to the image of the sharp toothed monster. "Most of you know of them which means that you know how much of a threat they pose to cybertronians. You will also know that scraplets cannot harm humans hence our decision to include a small squadron of soldiers in this mission." She paused as she stared at the image, shuddering a little at the day that they first infiltrated base and almost offlined her comrades. That was also the day that their allies first proved themselves to be of use. Spotting the now hushed crowd she cleared her throat and continued. "Alpha Team will consist of the following, Ironhide if you may." Arcee motioned for the mech to come forward. Ironhide rolled his eyes at the tension in the air and activated a datapad containing the list of names that would form the first team.

" Willows, Lennox, Haywood, Smith.." Jacks eyes wandered over to Miko as Ironhide continued to read the names out. She gave him a quick thumbs up then resumed to crossing her fingers in hope.

"..Gordons, Nakadi, Turmoth, and finally," Ironhide's eyes widened at the last name. Jack drew in a short breath in anticipation, Miko's muffled shouts of joy in the background.

"Newsworth."

The names buzzed around the room as Arcee threw a questionable glare to Ironhide who merely shrugged.

"Alpha, head down to the hanger bay where Jazz will provide you with your stealth gear." He said. "As for the rest of you." Ironhide continued. "You will be split into two separate squads, Beta and Gamma. Gordons, Fleur and Edmore you're Gamma with Ratchet. Jives, Photen and Chershe, you're with Wheeljack as Beta. You will be briefed in detail momentarily. Gamma head to Medbay and Beta follow me to Wheeljacks lab. Dismissed."

**YES NO MAYBE? What are your opinions my dear minions?**

**Reviews are Awesome, that is that.**


	3. Chapter 3

** wahh another story update wopwop**

The room slowly dispersed into groups as they headed their separate ways. Arcee eyed the crowd and quickly spotted Jack disappearing through the exit door and down the corridor. She moved to follow but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let him go." Ironhide said. "He knows why."

Arcee sighed and shrugged Ironhide's servo off her shoulder.

"I need to go prep for Alpha." He said. "Good luck with Beta, heard that Jackie's got something special in store."

Arcee groaned and Ironhide chuckled lightly as she left the room, striding down the hall toward's Wheeljack's laboratory. The wrecker officially joined the team after a small troop of soldiers on a recon mission dug him out from the side of the pile of rock the Autobot's once called home. One would think that the war torn bot would have wanted to lead squadrons out on the battle field and avenge his fallen leader. And for a while he did. But his injuries from the crash would only intensify if he pushed himself. So, under the strict eye of Ratchet, Wheeljack remained at base, twiddling his cybertronian thumbs for something to do. After a few snoops into the humans engineering station the bot was hooked. Now the wrecker resides at base, inventing and creating all sorts of weapons and armor for the humans and his fellow Autobots. His inventions however, aren't always successful. The humans around base quickly learnt to stay away from his lab as spontaneous explosions were a regular occurrence. All things aside, Wheeljack's addition to the team has certainly proved a huge advantage. Arcee smiled to herself as she continued down the wide, bustling hallway. Comrades wove pathways around her as she rounded a corner and slowly approached the giant metal archway entering into the lab. Arcee smiled to herself as she saw a young man sitting with some others on the side giving her the biggest bug eye stare as she passed. Arcee smirked, whipping her head and winking an optic at the young man. Arcee chuckled quietly as the young man yelped and toppled backwards off his seat.

"I saw that."

Arcee rolled her eyes as Wheeljack leaned against the archway wall, wiping grease off his servo's with a cloth. "So how long have you two been winking and kinking?" He teased as the femme entered the lab, cringing as she threw a punch at this metallic limb. He raised his hands in defense as she raised her servo once more. "Kidding." He rushed. Arcee lowered her servos and looked around the lab, surprised by how busy it really was.

"Rush hour?" Arcee asked, hand resting on her hip. Wheeljack shrugged and walked over to his transformer sized workbench. He picked up a tiny shiny looking device and motioned Arcee over. She opened her hand as he placed the object in her hand, raising an optic ridge as she got a good look.

"What in the pit is this?" She murmured as she picked it up between two digits and held it up to the light. "A toothpick?"

Wheeljack laughed sarcastically and pulled up a holographic video.

"They're my newest invention." He announced proudly. "These guns are specifically designed for the humans and pack twice the fire power." Wheeljack zoomed in on the monitor as Arcee rolled her eyes. "These guns are special." He said, pointing a digit at the screen. "Are the most important features. Should a soldier lose his gun to the enemy, he can blow it up along with whoever is attempting to use it." Arcee raised an optic ridge and looked at the small weapon in her hand. "You can make them blow up?" She said. "That is impressive Wheeljack. How'd you manage it?" Wheeljack's face dropped a little and he shrugged sheepishly.

"I haven't quite perfected the blowing up bit yet." Arcee quickly placed the gun back on the table and stepped back a bit.

"And you want me and my squad to take these spontaneously exploding death traps out on a stealth mission?" She said angrily. Wheeljack laughed and shook his head.

"Of course not." He reassured. "I just thought you'd find these interesting too look at, just like me." Arcee rolled her optics again and Wheeljack smiled cockily. He shuffled through numerous piles of data pads on his bench and nodded happily when he found the one he wanted.

"This is what your men will be using today."

Arcee's optics widened as she read the data pad.

"Phase shifters? The last time I saw a phase shifter was - "

"Smokescreen." Wheeljack finished. There was a slight pause and Arcee sighed, placing the data pad back on the bench.

"He should be here." Arcee said.

"And he would have wanted to." Wheeljack added. "But Primus has plans for everyone."

"Yeah well tell primus that Smokescreen didn't deserve to die the way he did." Arcee replied harshly. She stopped and sighed. "Sorry."

Wheeljack smiled and placed a servo on her shoulder.

"Cee." Wheeljack started. "Unless you're pointing that custom blaster at my head then don't apologize. Now leave me be." He said, rapping his servo against his chasis. "Mushy stuff ain't good for the spark."

Arcee rolled her eyes and picked up the data pad, waving a quick goodbye as she stepped outside of his lab. She quickly spotted her team clustered around supplies and she smirked a little, amused by the humans constant fascination with their technology.

"Morning Gamma." She began, activating the data pad and placing it on the ground in front of the men. "You're probably all wondering what the slag all this equipment is for."

Her reply was a couple of nods. She continued. "These." Arcee said, picking up one of the pieces of equipment, a vest like item with a circular and narrow dial in the middle of the chest. "Are called phase shifters, an evolved piece of technology first used in the war by the infamous Smokescreen." Arcee paused and cleared her 'throat' as a couple of whispers emerged from the group. "Some of you may know him."

One of the men in the crowed quietly nodded. That man was Jives. Arcee didn't know much about the man except for that he started out as a mechanic but proved his worth on the field when he detached a bomb from Smokescreens chasis, throwing it back into enemy lines. The two quickly became acquainted and eventually, partners. That didn't last long though.

"As I was saying." She resumed. "These act like a bullet proof vest but for the exact opposite purpose. If you turn your attention to the projection. Turning the dial here." She said pointing to the holographic figure of a man wearing the vest. "Your entire body is able to phase through objects without being detected or in this case, enemy lines."

She chuckled internally at the look of bewilderment and admiration in the soldiers faces, as hard as they tried to remain composed.

"But like any toy theres precautions needed." Arcee added. "For starters, the shifters can only be activated for 30 earth minutes at a time then they will automatically shut off for the wearers safety. So be careful not to be phasing through something when and if you time out." A mild chuckle rippled through her audience. "Secondly and lastly." She said. "Shifters are not shields. They are for stealth. If need be they may be used to avoid enemy fire but they cannot protect you completely. Keep that in mind. Questions."

No one spoke up. Arcee preferred it that way.

"Alright then." She called out, loading her blaster for dramatic effect. "Lets suit up."

She loved dramatic effects.

**haha round 3! Just going through a couple of my stories and updating them if thats ok with you. Just let me know if I'm being clingy *insert sarcasm* This is this last update for the night as its 2.23am and I have a 3 hour rehearsal tomorrow morning so probably no update tomorrow but hey the future is odd. Who knows?**

**Reviews are Awesome, that is that. **


End file.
